


WINGS

by gantokim



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Devils, Exorcisms, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Possible Character Death, Rituals, Smut, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gantokim/pseuds/gantokim
Summary: sebersih apapun jiwamu, sesuci bagaimanapun langkah yang kau ambil kegelapan akan selalu menyertai | Saat Min Yoongi mulai mempertanyakan siapa Kim Seokjin sebenarnya, dua iblis muncul dalam kehidupan mereka. Satu yang pernah membantai habis keluarga Yoongi, yang menanamkan kutukan pada mata kanan Yoongi. Dan yang lain adalah Petinggi Iblis yang tak segan-segan memperkenalkan diri, yang mendekati Seokjin dengan maksud terselubung dan siap untuk menghancurkan hidup Yoongi.WINGS, di mana sayap tersembunyi itu menjadi kunci untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan hidup dan mati.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Gikwang/Yong Junhyung, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	WINGS

**Author's Note:**

> WINGS udah pernah ganto publish taun 2016 di ffn dan setelah 5 chapter hiatus sampai sekarang :))) entah kenapa ganto pengen nulis dan ngepublish ini lagi. jujur ga da jaminan bakal selesai sampai tamat tapi kalo lumayan byk feedback dari pembaca mungkin ganto termotivasi untuk nyeleseinnya. hope you enjoy my story :)))) semoga terhibur :)))))
> 
> WARNING!! CERITA INI MURNI IMAJINASI AUTHOR SEMATA!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selang beberapa detik saja langkah Yoongi terpaksa berhenti karena sang makhluk kegelapan sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Sepasang mata biru yang menyala terang langsung menusuk pertahanan Yoongi. Tentu si bocah sebelas tahun langsung didera ketakutan besar namun darah murni seorang hunter yang mengalir dalam dirinya membuat Yoongi masih dapat berdiri tegap bahkan menatap tajam.
> 
> “Yeoksi,”ucapnya tersenyum melihat sorot mata Yoongi, “keturunan Min berdarah murni. Baru kali ini ada seorang bocah yang masih bisa bernapas setelah melihat mataku.”
> 
> Suaranya angkuh mengajak bermain-main walau dua sayap hitamnya telah koyak di sana-sini dan sekujur tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka, dari yang dalam sampai yang lecet ataupun hanya sekadar goresan saja.
> 
> “Namamu Yoongi hm.”
> 
> Dia tak lagi melayang karena memijak tanah untuk berdiri tepat di depan Yoongi dengan jarak belasan senti saja. Dia lalu tersenyum manis dan mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pandangan bocah yang kini tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak bergetar, untuk dapat bernapas normal, “apa kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku Min Yoongi?”

Salah satu tradisi turun temurun yang dipegah teguh oleh Keluarga Min adalah berkumpul di kediaman utama mereka yang terletak di pelosok Daegu selama liburan Chuseok. Setiap tahunnya seluruh keturunan Min dari berbagai penjuru Korea, bahkan dunia akan datang untuk berpesta meriah, melepas rindu, saling berbagi cerita dan pengalaman menarik serta tak jarang menjodoh-jodohkan para penerus mereka yang masih sama-sama belia. Min dikenal sebagai keluarga konservatif yang lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan sesama mereka agar mendapatkan keturunan Hunter berdarah murni ketimbang menikah dengan keluarga lain, apalagi keluarga manusia biasa.

Min adalah satu dari tiga keluarga Hunter terkuat di dunia. Mereka tentu bangga dengan gelar tersebut dan bersikeras untuk mempertahakannya sampai kapanpun juga.

Namun Yoongi sangat tidak suka disebut-sebut sebagai Hunter yang paling kuat. Dia lebih suka jika dipanggil lemah asalkan dapat berteman dengan siapapun, agar dapat leluasa pergi ke tempat-tempat yang membuatnya nyaman bukannya ke tempat-tempat gelap yang menyeramkan. Orangtuanya selalu membatasi dengan siapa Yoongi harus berteman, orangtuanya selalu membawa Yoongi bertemu dengan berbagai macam makhluk kegelapan, dan orangtua Yoongi dengan bangga memperlihatkan bagaimana caranya menyiksa serta memusnahkan para makhluk tersebut. Selalu dan senantiasa mendoktrin Yoongi bahwa tujuan utama keluarga Min hidup di dunia ini tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah demi membasmi makhluk kegelapan.

Yoongi baru berusia enam ketika menyaksikan langsung sesosok makhluk berbola mata hitam dianiaya sedemikian rupa untuk kemudian dibakar hingga akhirnya musnah tak bersisa. Seminggu lebih dia tak berhenti digeroti mimpi buruk. Seminggu kemudian ibunya memberikan sebilah pisau, berkata agar Yoongi memakai itu disaat perlu.

Dan sekarang Yoongi sudah berumur sebelas tahun, sudah terbiasa dengan makhluk kegelapan, sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan ganda sebagai manusia biasa dan sebagai Hunter tanpa perasaan serta sudah terbiasa dengan pisau di balik punggung [walaupun hingga kini syukurnya dia belum pernah berkesempatan menggunakan itu] juga bom-bom berpentuk permen di dalam saku.

“Boleh aku minta permenmu?”

Yoongi mendongak untuk mendapati seorang bocah bermata sembab. Diperhatikannya sesaat rambut hitam tebal berkilau itu, wajah sedih habis menangis, sepasang tangan yang bergerak risih, pakaian agak kusut dan sepatu tali berwarna biru. Yoongi lalu melihat apa yang jemarinya sendiri mainkan sedari tadi, ah, si bocah tak dikenal mengira bom yang sedang dipegang Yoongi adalah makanan manis favorit anak-anak. Bocah itu sedang bersedih dan tentu saja permen akan membuat perasaannya membaik karena itulah dia memintanya kepada Yoongi kan. Tapi tentu saja Yoongi tidak bisa memberikannya, dan dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah alat peledak. Manusia biasa tidak akan paham apalagi yang masih bocah seperti sosok di hadapan Yoongi.

“Maaf, sebenarnya ini- eum, ini rasanya tidak enak sekali. Aku bahkan ingin membuangnya.”

Masih dengan wajah sedih dia lalu duduk di sebelah Yoongi, memeluk kedua lutut dan menggigit bibir, “aku tersesat…

Yoongi tahu. Bocah itu bukanlah anggota keluarga Min, hutan ini bukanlah tempat untuk bermain dan sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam.

“Namamu siapa?”maka Yoongi sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap baik, melepas punggung dari badan pohon untuk melihat lebih dekat ekspresi si pemilik mata bulat yang begitu jernih.

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.”

“Aku Yoongi. Umurmu berapa?”

“Delapan tahun.”

“Aku sebelas tahun tahun. Mana orangtuamu?”

“Aku, aku, aku tidak tahu… setelah makan malam mereka, mereka semua, Papa, Mama dan Junjun-hyung tiba-tiba saja pergi dan menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di dalam karavan. Aku disuruh untuk tidak mengikuti mereka tapi aku takut ditinggal sendirian… dan, dan aku merasakan firasat buruk lalu, lalu aku melihatmu ketika kau menyusuri tepian sungai dan menghilang ke dalam hutan. Jadi, jadi…

“Kau sengaja masuk ke hutan untuk mengikutiku?”

“Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ke mana keluargaku pergi tapi aku masih bisa mengikuti jejakmu jadi daripada sendirian di dalam karavan aku pikir lebih baik mengikutimu.”

“Karavan? Kau berasal dari mana?”

“Busan.”

“Kenapa kau dan keluargamu ke sini?”

“Papa dan Mama bilang kami datang ke sini untuk berlibur.”

Tak ada keluarga yang sengaja pergi berlibur ke hutan pribadi milik keluarga Min, Manusia Indigo maupun Manusia Biasa. Manusia Indigo karena tahu benar dengan keluarga Min dan Manusia Biasa karena rumor hutan angker berbahaya serta berbagai rumor negatif lainnya. Yoongi jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya bocah yang ada di hadapannya. Yoongi tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia manusia indigo yang diam-diam sedang mematai keluarga Min ataukah manusia biasa yang benar-benar tidak tahu menahu mengenai Hutan Hanggae.

Bagi seorang Hunter membedakan makhluk kegelapan yang sedang menyamar menjadi manusia adalah hal yang sangat mudah, semudah bernapas di alam bebas namun membedakan manusia indigo dan manusia biasa mereka cukup mengalami kesulitan. Setan yang menyamar jadi manusia akan dengan mudah Yoongi kenali dalam sekali lihat tetapi Cenayang maupun Exorcist tidak akan bisa Yoongi pastikan kecuali mereka sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri atau dari kemampuan mereka yang Yoongi saksikan langsung atau dari pakaian serta atribut yang mereka pakai.

Firasat Yoongi mengatakan Jungkook bukanlah manusia biasa tapi dia enggan untuk menanyakannya. Bagaimana jika Jungkook bertanya balik lalu pastilah pergi setelah tahu bahwa Yoongi adalah Hunter Keluarga Min. Yoongi pikir untuk sekarang pastikan dulu kenapa bisa keluarga Jungkok meninggalkan seorang bocah sendirian malam-malam begini. Kenapa keluarganya memilih berlibur ke hutan ini.

“Apa orangtuamu benar-benar mengatakan bahwa kalian ke sini untuk berlibur?”

“Un! Tadi siang aku dan Junjun-hyung berenang di sungai juga memancing! Papa dan Mama membelikanku baju renang baru! Mereka juga menyiapkan tiga kotak kembang api! Dan besok kami akan membakar daging untuk makan siang!”

Memang tipikal keluarga yang sedang berlibur, pikir Yoongi. “Tapi setelah makan malam tadi mereka tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkanmu?”

“Un.”

“Hm…

“Apa kau tinggal di dekat sini Hyung?”

“Yeah.”

Mendengar itu mata Jungkook sedikit berbinar, dia bisa meminta bantuan kepada orangtua Yoongi tapi yang lebih tua langsung menyambung ucapannya, “tapi kita tidak bisa ke rumahku okay, nah sebenarnya bukan rumahku sih tapi rumah nenekku. Jadi kita tidak akan minta bantuan ke orang dewasa tapi aku hapal hutan ini. Aku bisa membantumu kembali ke karavanmu.”

“Benarkah?”

“Yup. Apa kau mau istirahat dulu di sini sebentar? Atau kita langsung-

Dua bocah itu tersentak kaget. Barusan terdengar suara tembakan lalu terdengar lagi dan terdengar lagi. Beruntun tiada henti ditemani gaduh dari kediaman Min.

Yoongi langsung waspada, tangan kanan langsung meraih pisau dan badan langsung menjadi perisai bagi Jungkook. Dia mawas melihat sekitar. Dia bergetar melihat gulungan api tampak di kejauhan sana.

“Hyung….

Jemari gembul meremas baju Yoongi bagian punggung, pemiliknya ikutan bergetar dan mulai menangis lagi.

“Hyung…”

Yoongi ingin kembali ke rumah neneknya, ingin memastikan, ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada keluarganya sendiri. Dia memang tidak pernah suka dengan para sepupunya, dia juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang nenek bahkan dengan kedua orang tuanya sendiri tapi bagaimanapun juga Yoongi masih bagian dari Keluarga Min. Lagipula selama ini mereka semua memang tidak pernah mencoba lebih dekat tapi disisi lain mereka tidak pernah menyakiti Yoongi maupun berkata buruk. Maka sepasang kaki Yoongi bersikeras untuk berlari ke kediaman Min meski firasatnya berkata sebaliknya.

“Jungkook,”Yoongi berbalik, tangan kirinya meremas kedua bahu Jungkook, “jangan ke mana-mana okay. Tunggu-

“Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku takut Hyung.”

“Aku harus pergi-

“Aku ikut-

“Tidak boleh! Bahaya.”

“Apa makhluk-makhluk jahat itu juga berusaha menyerang keluargamu?”

Yoongi terdiam, menatap lamat kedua mata basah yang memancarkan ketakutan.

Jeon.

Jeon dari Busan.

Yoongi akhirnya ingat dengan mana keluarga itu.

Keluarga Jeon dari Busan! Keluarga unik yang memiliki keturunan campuran.

“Aku Yoongi. Min Yoongi.”

Yoongi paling tidak suka mengaku sebagai Min kepada kenalan baru Manusia Indigo tetapi sosok di hadapannya harus tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, dan terkejutlan Jungkook mendengar kata Min disebut.

“Min?? Min si keluarga hunter???”

“Benar. Karena itu kau tidak bisa ikut denganku okay. Apapun yang sedang terjadi di rumah nenekku adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya.”

“Tapi-

“Kau tunggu di sini saja. Ini,”Yoongi menyerahkan segenggam bom berbentuk permen, “ini sebenarnya bom. Daya hancurnya tidak begitu besar tapi lumayan ampuh untuk mengulur waktu agar kita dapat melarikan diri dari lawan yang berbahaya. Pakai ini baik-baik okay.”

“Tapi-

“Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku mohon.”

Dengan begitu Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk dan menerima pemberian Yoongi. Siap untuk ditinggalkan seorang diri namun sejurus kemudian mata besarnya terciprat cairan biru.

Menyusul suara erangan. Menyusul teriakan dari belakang,

“YOONGI! LARI!!”

Terlatih sejak dini Yoongi sigap meraih tubuh Jungkook yang oleng akibat pingsan, menggendongnya di punggung dan berlari kencang sekuat tenaga. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang walaupun ingin memastikan keadaan sang ibu yang barusan berteriak lantang.

Yoongi juga ingin memastikan makhluk apa yang darahnya telah mengenai kedua mata Jungkook. Ibunya pasti berhasil melukai makhluk tersebut namun gagal untuk melumpuhkannya hingga menyuruh Yoongi untuk kabur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Perayaan Chuseok keluarga Min tidak pernah seperti ini.

Perayaan Chuseok keluarga Min adalah momen berharga di mana mereka dapat melepas penat sebagai Hunter. Di mana mereka menurunkan senjata untuk bersuka cita merasakan liburan keluarga layaknya manusia biasa.

Bukan seperti ini.

Selang beberapa detik saja langkah Yoongi terpaksa berhenti karena sang makhluk kegelapan sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Sepasang mata biru yang menyala terang langsung menusuk pertahanan Yoongi. Tentu si bocah sebelas tahun langsung didera ketakutan besar namun darah murni seorang hunter yang mengalir dalam dirinya membuat Yoongi masih dapat berdiri tegap bahkan menatap tajam.

“Yeoksi,”ucapnya tersenyum melihat sorot mata Yoongi, “keturunan Min berdarah murni. Baru kali ini ada seorang bocah yang masih bisa bernapas setelah melihat mataku.”

Suaranya angkuh mengajak bermain-main walau dua sayap hitamnya telah koyak di sana-sini dan sekujur tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka, dari yang dalam sampai yang lecet ataupun hanya sekadar goresan saja.

“Namamu Yoongi hm.”

Dia tak lagi melayang karena memijak tanah untuk berdiri tepat di depan Yoongi dengan jarak belasan senti saja. Dia lalu tersenyum manis dan mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pandangan bocah yang kini tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak bergetar, untuk dapat bernapas normal, “apa kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku Min Yoongi?”

Yoongi hanya bisa terpaku menelan ludah susah payah tetapi masih berhasil mempertahankan tatapan tajam. Ayahnya selalu menekankan bahwa seorang Hunter tidak boleh gentar di depan makhluk kegelapan. Ibunya selalu mengingatkan makhluk kegelapan sangat mudah memanfaatkan rasa takut sebagai senjata makan tuan.

“Aku sungguh suka tatapanmu Manis,”jemarinya mampir menyusuri wajah Yoongi, “aku jadi ingin memakan kedua matamu tapi sayang sekali aku bukan pemakan manusia jadi tenang saja ya. Aku hanya akan mengoyak tubuhmu sama seperti yang barusan aku lakukan pada ibumu.”

Dada Yoongi bertambah sesak. Air matanya mulai berlinang dan rasanya dia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menggendong Jungkook. Tepat sesaat setelah Yoongi akhirnya menyerah untuk bersikap kuat, merosot jatuh hingga membuat tubuh Jungkook tergolek lemah di atas tanah, sang iblis bermata biru mendesis karena disiram oleh air suci.

Ditatapnya satu persatu tiga sosok pria dewasa yang kini tengah mengelilinginya seraya merapalkan mantra, “oh my my my aku tidak mempan-

Peluru perak melesat cepat, berhasil dihindari namun berhasil pula menggores wajahnya. Lalu muncul seorang remaja yang menodongkan dua pistol ke arah sang makhluk kegelapan.

Remaja itu mengangkat alis dan tersenyum tampan, “tidak mempan? Say it again Darling.”

Yoongi tidak kuasa lagi menahan kesadaran. Sebelum pandangannya benar-benar menggelap ada satu hal yang akhirnya dia sadari padahal sudah terjadi sedari tadi yaitu sebelah matanya tengah mengalirkan darah segar.

Ketika sang kakek masih hidup Yoongi pernah menyimak cerita beliau mengenai para petinggi iblis.

Petinggi iblis dapat mengontrol rasa sakit pada manusia yang dia siksa. Mereka dapat memainkan logika manusia, menanamkan keadaan baik-baik saja padahal tengah dikuliti sedemikian rupa. Manusia yang sudah kebas terhadap apa yang terjadi nantinya akan merasakan perih bekali-lipat saat akhirnya mereka telah sadar, saat iblis telah puas memenjarakan pikiran mereka. Rasa sakit yang berhasil ditumpuk untuk kemudian menyerang dalam sekali waktu tentulah membuat manusia dilanda derita yang sangat amat dahsyat. Hal ini termasuk penyiksaan yang paling kejam dan hanya tujuh iblis yang dapat melakukannya.

Mammon, Leviathan…

Maka nama tujuh iblis langsung terlintas dalam ingatan Yoongi, jika dia memang mati maka setidaknya dia tahu siapa yang telah merengut nyawanya dan nyawa ibunya.

Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus- sakit menghujam mata dan kepala, Yoongi ingin berteriak namun otaknya lebih memilih pingsan dalam diam.

***** *****

Tangisan itu tidak berhenti-berhenti.

Tak kunjung mereda selama waktu terus berlalu.

Seolah-olah betah menjadi alarm nyaring yang menyebalkan.

Terdengar berisik berkali-lipat saat suasana begitu sunyi dan benar-benar senyap.

Maka Yoongi akhirnya terbangun, terhenyak dan langsung bergerak duduk. Satu tangannya hendak meraih punggung untuk mengambil pisau tetapi perih langsung mendera sekujur badan terutama pada bola mata sebelah kanan.

“Hei, tenanglah,”seorang pemuda langsung menyeru dan mencegah Yoongi untuk bergerak lagi, “kau sudah baik-baik saja dan kami tidak bermaksud menyakitimu,”jelasnya cepat dengan tangan yang bergerak lembut mengusap lengan Yoongi. Dia memberikan keyakinan serta ketenangan, tatapan dan senyuman tulusnya berhasil membuat Yoongi bernapas lega.

“Aku Lee Gikwang, Cenayang dan Exorcist. Namamu Yoongi kan. Apa yang sekarang kau rasakan Yoongi?”

“Ibu…

Gikwang terdiam. Tatapan hangatnya berubah sendu. Tampak jelas pemuda Lee itu sedang menahan diri untuk mengutarakan sebuah kebenaran maka Yoongi mengerti dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang mengenakkan. Jawaban yang akhirnya dia dengar bukan dari Gikwang melainkan dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

“Seluruh keluargamu tewas. Kau satu-satunya Min yang selamat.”

Suara itu terdengar sama dengan yang Yoongi ingat dari sosok penodong dua pistol ke arah iblis bermata biru. Pakaiannya tak lagi sama dengan yang terakhir kali Yoongi lihat, dan kini dia sudah berdiri di ujung ranjang.

“Junghyunga…”Gikwang melihatnya, seolah-olah menegur bahwa informasi barusan belum saatnya diucapkan sekarang.

“Dia seorang keturunan hunter berdarah murni Gikwang,”balas Junhyung melihat Yoongi, “kau salah besar jika menganggap mental mereka lembek dan butuh waktu untuk-

“Jungkook,”potong Yoongi, “apa Jungkook baik-baik saja?”

“Dia baik-baik saja Yoongi,”Junhyung lalu tersenyum tulus, “terima kasih karena telah menolong dan melindungi adikku.”

Tapi tangisan itu masih terdengar. Yoongi rasa dari ruangan sebelah.

“Dia baik-baik saja,”ulang Junhyung meyakinkan, “nah, dia baik-baik saja meskipun kini sepasang matanya tidak lagi bisa melihat dengan benar. Tapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja. Jika malam itu kau tidak sedang bersamanya mungkin keadaan Jungkook bisa lebih parah atau bahkan nyawanya sama sekali tak bisa diselamatkan.”

Kata ‘malam itu’ membuat Yoongi jadi berpikir sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri. Lalu menyusul pikiran-pikiran lain yang berserakan di kepala kecilnya. Menghujam otaknya tak karuan.

Seluruh keluarganya tewas.

Tidak hanya kedua orangtuanya tapi seluruh anggota keluarga Min telah tewas.

Perihal mati bunuh membunuh sudah biasa dibicarakan oleh keluarga hunter bak obrolan ringan. Wajar-wajar saja jika suatu malam mereka mendapat kabar tewasnya seseorang ataupun banyak orang tanpa adanya tanda-tanda sedikitpun. Hal yang lumrah bagi seorang hunter ditinggalkan orang-orang terdekat secara mendadak. Pekerjaan utama mereka memang tak lepas dari pertaruhan nyawa. Setiap harinya mental mereka selalu dilatih untuk menghadapi kematian sosok yang disayang, setiap harinya mereka senantiasa siap untuk menerima kabar duka dari siapa saja. Kapan dan di mana saja. Secara tiba-tiba tak menentu.

Tapi hati Yoongi terasa sangat sakit.

Lalu sentuhan iblis bermata biru di wajahnya masih terasa membakar, masih terasa perih seolah-olah jemari berkuku panjang itu tengah menyiksanya detik ini juga. Mata kanan Yoongi berdenyut nyeri.

Dan tangisan Jungkook akhirnya berhenti.

“Minumlah,”Gikwang menyodorkan segelas larutan berwarna jingga yang terlihat seperti perasan air jeruk namun Yoongi tahu keluarga Lee terkenal dengan obat-obatan herbal mereka. Maka minuman itu pastilah obat, pastilah pahit, pastilah tidak enak di lidah, “ini tidak pahit kok jadi minumlah.”

Tapi entah mengapa Yoongi menurut, aura Gikwang berhasil menyelimutinya bagaikan sesosok ibu peri baik hati dalam dongeng negri impian. Yang tidak berbohong bahwa minuman itu tidak pahit sedikitpun, tidak berbau sama sekali malah terasa manis dan lebih enak dari jus jeruk favorit Yoongi. Maka minuman itu langsung habis dalam sekali teguk. Andai Yoongi tahu bahwa minuman itu adalah Ssangcha, salah satu ramuan herbal andalan Keluarga Lee yang kian resah hati peminumnya maka akan terasa semakin nikmat. Orang yang tengah berbahagia akan langsung memuntahkan Ssangcha karena saking tidak enaknya.

Dan Yoongi ingin sekali meminta segelas lagi tetapi rasa segan menghalangi. Dia lalu menyimak baik-baik semua penuturan dari pemuda Lee.

“Kau sudah empat hari tidak sadarkan diri,”Gikwang mulai menjelaskan pelan-pelan, “ruangan ini adalah kamarku, kita sedang berada di rumahku di Busan. Yang datang menolongmu malam itu adalah Keluargaku, Keluarga Junhyung beserta beberapa utusan exorcist dari Vatikan. Sejak seminggu lalu aku merasakan fisarat tidak mengenakkan, ‘penglihatan’ku menunjukkan bahwa akan terjadi malapetaka besar pada Keluarga Min. Aku adalah seorang cenayang sekaligus exorcist, firasatku jauh lebih tajam dari kebanyakan cenayang pada umumnya dan sejauh ini ‘penglihatanku’ belum pernah meleset satu kalipun. Orangtuaku dan orangtua Junhyung berusaha menghubungi Keluarga Min, kami berhasil memberitahu mereka agar lebih berhati-hati dan tidak berkumpul di satu tempat. Tapi mereka tidak begitu mengindahkan dan tetap merayakan liburan Chuseok seperti biasanya. Kami tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kami begitu paham betapa kuatnya dan betapa penuh percaya dirinya keluarga Min.

Tapi dalam penglihatanku, malapetaka itu bukan disebabkan oleh makhluk kegelapan biasa melainkan oleh sosok iblis yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari Panglima Besar Iblis. Dia akan menghabisi seluruh Keluarga Min. Maka Keluargaku dan Keluarga Junhyung memutuskan untuk mengawasi diam-diam, Paman Jeon bahkan memanggil beberapa kenalan kepercayaannya dari Vatikan. Kami bermalam di hutan pribadi Keluarga Min, berpencar di tiga titik untuk memudahkan pengawasan serta pengepungan jika memang terjadi hal yang buruk.

Aku benar-benar kecewa bahwa ‘penglihatanku’ ternyata kembali tepat. Tapi kali ini ada beberapa bagian yang melenceng. Jungkook dalam penglihatanku dinampakkan sebagai cahaya penolong, sebagai kunci untuk menyudahi malapetaka besar karena itulah kami tetap membawa Jungkook meskipun tahu bahwa keadaan bisa saja berbahaya. Tapi nyatanya dia juga menjadi korban…

Gikwang menunduk dalam tapi Yoongi tahu dia sedang menangis, tetesan air matanya terlihat jatuh ke pangkuan sendiri. Ke jemari yang meremas satu sama lain dengan gusar dan penuh rasa bersalah.

“Semua ini bukan salahmu, Babe.”

Junhyung akhirnya bersuara setelah sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi jendela yang menampilkan kebun bunga dan tanaman obat. Dia mendekati sang kekasih, memberikan usapan di bahu, “sisanya biar aku yang jelaskan. Sekarang kau istirahat okay.”

“Un.”

Gikwang berlalu pergi setelah pipinya dikecup singkat oleh Junhyung.

“Nah,”pemuda yang kini duduk di ujung ranjang melihat Yoongi tepat di mata, “mari sekarang kita bicara soal iblis yang membantai seluruh keluargamu.”

“Apalagi bagian yang melenceng dari penglihatan Gikwangssi?”tapi Yoongi masih ingin mendengar perihal melesetnya penglihatan Lee Gikwang yang dikatakan tidak pernah keliru.

“Well. Bagian lain yang melenceng itu yaitu kau dan si Iblis Bermata Biru.”

“Aku?”

“Gikwang melihat seluruh anggota Keluarga Min dibantai habis hingga tak bersisa. Tak ada yang selamat. Tak ada satu orangpun yang selamat Yoongi, karena itulah kami benar-benar berusaha untuk menolong dan ikut campur. Kehadiran Jungkook seharusnya sebagai pemutus malapetaka ini agar tidak sampai merembet keluar dari Keluarga Min. Tapi nyatanya kau selamat dan Jungkook menjadi korban. Lalu Iblis dalam penglihatan Gikwang, memang tidak begitu detail penampakannya tapi yang jelas bukanlah Ivrit, Iblis yang seharusnya sudah musnah ribuan tahun lalu.”

“Ivrit?”

“Meskipun seorang hunter kau pasti belum pernah mendengarnya karena sejak lima generasi ke belakang nama itu telah berhasil dihapuskan dalam sejarah. Cerita tentang Ivrit dirahasikan sedemikan rupa agar tidak menimbulkan masalah dan memancing keributan di berbagai pihak. Hanya kaum elit Vatikan yang tahu soal ini dan Ayahku termasuk salah satu dari mereka. Kemunculan Ivrit menjadi alasan utama kami untuk membawamu ke sini alih-alih menyerahkanmu pada pihak Vatikan maupun Korea yang kini tengah mengurus insiden Keluarga Min.”

“Apa benar-benar hanya aku yang selamat?”

“Benar Yoongi.”

“Kenapa Ivrit menyerang keluargaku?”

“Itu yang sampai sekarang masih kami telusuri. Kenapa Ivrit menyerang Keluarga Min saat mereka semua berkumpul. Min termasuk tiga keluarga hunter terkuat di dunia, mencari gara-gara dengan mereka sama saja dengan cari mati. Awalnya aku ragu dengan penglihatan Gikwang karena selevel petinggi iblis sekalipun tetap saja akan kalah jika Keluarga Min mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan anggota keluarga mereka disaat bersamaan. Yeah, awalnya aku ragu. Tapi begitu melihat langsung mata biru yang menyala terang itu, mengingat-ingat bahwa Ivrit jauh lebih kuat dari Lucifer, aku langsung yakin bahwa penglihatan Gikwang memang benar adanya.

Banyak kemungkinan yang kami pikirkan terkait insiden keluargamu, salah satunya apakah benar iblis yang menyerang keluargamu adalah Ivrit. Ivrit sudah lama musnah, dan mustahil dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di Korea, di pelosok Daegu untuk sengaja menyerang seluruh Keluarga Min. Tapi melihat daya hancurnya pada malam itu kami sepakat bahwa dia memanglah Ivrit. Jadi pertanyaan terbesar kami saat ini adalah kenapa bisa Ivrit kembali muncul dan menyerang Keluarga Min.”

“Apa kalian berhasil memusnahkannnya?”

“Maaf Yoongi, dia berhasil meloloskan diri.”

“Kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhku?”

“Dan kenapa berusaha menanamkan sesuatu pada matamu?”

Yoongi langsung bergerak menyentuh mata kanannya yang tertutupi perban.

“Banyak hal yang masih kami pertanyakan. Tapi untuk sekarang hanya itu yang bisa aku jelaskan kepadamu dan jika kau mengetahui sesuatu diluar pengetahuan kami, kami akan senang kalau kau mau berbagi.”

“Aku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Baru kali ini aku mendengar soal Ivrit. Baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung dengan iblis yang sangat kuat…. Aku, aku bahkan belum percaya kalau seluruh anggota keluargaku…

“Well, take it slowly kid. Ada kami yang akan membantumu. Kau sudah aman sekarang.”

“Terima kasih…

“Bagaimana dengan matamu?”

“Masih sesekali berdenyut perih.”

“Nah. Untuk sekarang kau istirahat saja okay, makan yang banyak dan soal Ivrit biar kami yang mengurusnya. Jika kau merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhmu, terutama pada mata kananmu cepat beritahu Gikwang okay.”

“Un… sekali terima kasih banyak…

“Kau memang kehilangan keluargamu Yoongi tapi kau tidak sendiri.”

“Un…

“Panggil aku dan Gikwang ‘Hyung’ mulai sekarang ya.”

Yoongi tidak memilki saudara kandung. Panggilan Hyung jarang terlontar dari mulutnya sebab tidak begitu dekat dengan para sepupu yang lebih tua. Mendengar ucapan Junhyung barusan membuat Yoongi terdiam sampai si hunter keluarga Jeon mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

“Okay Yoongi?”

“Ou, okay…

“Lagipula aku juga Hunter kok. Tidak berdarah murni, ayahku Exorcist dan ibuku keturunan campuran Cenayang Hunter, tapi mungkin kita bisa saling berbagi.”

“Ouh, okay… Hyung.”

“Good. Istirahatllah. Gikwang dan aku ada di luar.”

Selepas kepergian Junhyung untuk beberapa lama Yoongi hanya termenung sendiri entah memikirkan apa. Kepalanya seolah meledak untuk mencerna baik-baik kata demi kata dari dua sosok asing yang baru dikenalnya. Wajah sang bocah berkulit pucat itu tampak datar dan begitu hampa.

Semua terasa rumit hingga akhirnya otak Yoongi menyerah untuk berpikir. Lalu sentimentil mulai menguasai hingga akhirnya Yoongi menangis begitu deras. Dia menangis sampai napasnya benar-benar sesak, sampai dia terlelap dengan mata sembab.

***** *****

Saat bertemu kembali dengan si bungsu keluarga Jeon, Yoongi pikir dia akan dijauhi. Yoongi pikir Jungkook pasti akan membenci dirinya. Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa dialah penyebab Jungkook mengalami hal yang menyeramkan.

Jika keluarganya tidak abai terhadap peringatan Gikwang maka keluarga Jungkook tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke Daegu. Jika Yoongi tidak memasuki hutan dan menyusuri tepian sungai maka Jungkook tidak akan melihat dan mengikutinya. Jika mereka tidak bertemu maka darah Iblis Bermata Biru tidak akan mengenai kedua mata Jungkook. Banyak ‘jika’ yang bergerombolan menyiksa batin Yoongi dan semua itu berujung pada satu kesimpulan pasti, yaitu keadaan Jungkook yang sekarang adalah murni kesalahan Yoongi.

Tetapi Jungkook tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar Gikwang berkata bahwa malam ini Yoongi akan bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan. Dia yang duduk manis di salah satu kursi langsung beranjak dan bersusah payah mencari kehadiran Yoongi yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu.

Gikwang mendorong lembut punggung Yoongi dan dengan begitu si bocah Min agak kagok menyambut kedua tangan Jungkook yang terulur-ulur sejak turun dari kursi.

“Yoongi-hyung! Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

“Eou, yeah….

“Syukurlah! Gigi-hyung bilang Hyung pingsan selama beberapa hari! Aku benar-benar khawatir Hyung. Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku Hyung.”

Perut Yoongi mual begitu mendengar kata terima kasih dari Jungkook. Rasa bersalah tak kunjung hilang malah semakin besar ketika dia melihat lebih jelas sepasang bola mata yang semula berwarna coklat kini berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan corak hitam yang bergerak-gerak. Yoongi ingin menangis lagi, tubuh mungil itu menanggung beban besar karena ulah keluarga dan dirinya.

“Ayok kita makan Hyung! Perutku sudah lapar!”

Jungkook yang mengajak namun tentu Yoongi yang membimbingnya ke meja makan.

Sebelum pertama kali menginjakkan kaki keluar kamar hingga sampai di ambang pintu ruang makan Yoongi telah diberitahu Gikwang mengenai kondisi penglihatan Jungkook. Adik bungsu Junhyung tidak sepenuhnya buta, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun itu yang tidak bernyawa namun masih dapat melihat yang hidup sebagai pancaran warna. Yang dapat diketahui sejauh ini adalah merah untuk manusia, hitam untuk makhluk kegelapan, putih untuk makhluk suci, hijau untuk tumbuhan dan berbagai macam gradasi warna untuk selain makhluk yang telah disebutkan seperti siluman kecil peliharaan Gikwang, hantu di kamar mandi dan sebagainya.

Jungkook memang tidak sepenuhnya buta namun tetap bisa dibilang tidak dapat melihat dengan benar.

“Maafkan aku,”bisik Yoongi.

“Kenapa kau minta maaf Hyung?”tanya Jungkook polos.

“Aku-

“Nanti malam aku tidur bersamamu ya Hyung.”

Jungkook meraih jemari Yoongi untuk dia genggam erat. Yang lebih tua berjuang untuk tidak menangis dan usahanya berhasil setelah suasana ruang makan mulai menjadi ringan dan penuh warna dengan kehadiran seluruh anggota keluarga Gikwang, Junhyung, dan dua kenalan Junhyung dari Vatikan.

Paginya Yoongi terbangun dari mimpi buruk si iblis bermata biru dan langsung dihadapkan pada sepasang mata Jungkook yang seolah-olah menatap tepat kedua matanya. Posisi mereka sama sekali tidak berubah sejak semalam, tetap saling berhadap-hadapan. Jadilah wajah Jungkook yang pertama kali Yoongi lihat saat kesadarannya terjaga sempurna. Yang lebih tua tahu bahwa mata terkutuk itu bahkan tidak tahu di mana pastinya letak wajah Yoongi tetapi entah mengapa sekarang Jungkook bagaikan tengah menelusuri pikirannya lewat pandangan mata.

Lekat.

Dalam.

Dan bergejolak.

Membuat Yoongi kemudian bergerak duduk sebelum tangan mungil itu hendak meraih mata kanannya yang masih tertutupi perban. Jungkook ikut duduk lalu berkata pelan,

“Apa Hyungie baik-baik saja?”

“Eh?”

“Ada warna yang tidak merah dari dirimu.”

Mendengar itu Yoongi menelan ludah. Dia ingin bertanya warna apa itu, di mana tepatnya warna itu, apakah di mata kanannya atau pada jantung yang sejak beberapa hari lalu berdetak tak normal. Tetapi disisi lain Yoongi tak ingin pula mendapat jawaban. Memang ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya sejak iblis bermata biru tersenyum kepadanya- bukan, lebih tepatnya sejak teriakan ibu Yoongi berubah menjadi rintihan terakhir dari seseorang yang meregang nyawa.

“Hyungie?”jemari Jungkook akhirnya berhasil menggapai wajah Yoongi yang tak sempat lagi menghindar sebab sibuk berpikir keras. Perban yang kata Gikwang hari ini akhirnya dapat dibuka karena mata kanan Yoongi sepertinya sudah bisa diajak untuk melihat, diraba-raba pelan penuh kehati-hatian, “sakit ya Hyungie? Pantas warnanya agak aneh.”

“Memang warnanya apa?”Yoongi sungguh gugup menanyakan itu dan kata-kata Junhyung semakin membuatnya resah.

_“Dan kenapa berusaha menanamkan sesuatu pada matamu?”_

“Hitam bercampur-

“Selamat pagi Kookie,”suara Gikwang membuat Jungkook tersenyum riang. Bocah itu merentangkan kedua tangan minta dipeluk dan permintaannya itu tentu langsung disanggupi Gikwang, “tidur nyenyak Kookie?”

“Un!”

Gikwang mengecup kedua pipi Jungkook sebelum adiknya Yoobi, mengambil alih tubuh sang bocah Jeon untuk digendong keluar kamar lalu ke dapur. Jungkook diajak untuk menemani Yoobi membuat pancake sebagai sarapan dan tentunya si bocah bergigi kelinci menyahut senang.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu Yoongi?”Gikwang tersenyum lembut namun Yoongi tahu terbesit kesenduan di dalamnya, “hari ini akhirnya matamu-

“Jungkook bilang warna mata kananku aneh.”

Junhyung muncul dari balik Gikwang untuk duduk di tepian ranjang, “tentu saja aneh karena-

“Tapi kenapa Gikwang-hyung bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?”

“Karna memang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Kid. Matamu itu juga tidak lagi merasakan perih kan.”

“Apa yang dia tanamkan pada mata kananku? Kenapa Gikwang-hyung belum mau mengatakan apa-apa?”

“Karena aku baru akan mengatakan semuanya hari ini Yoongi,”Gikwang mendekati Yoongi untuk mulai membuka lilitan perban, “akan lebih mudah dijelaskan saat kau melihatnya sendiri secara langsung. Tutup kedua matamu ya dan jangan dibuka sebelum Hyung pinta.”

Yoongi menurut dan kemudian Gikwang memakaikan eyepath di mata kirinya.

“Yoongi, sejak dahulu kala,”suara itu terdengar begitu menenangkan. Gikwang menjelaskan secara pelan dan penuh perasaan, sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertatap muka, “tersiar kabar bahwa satu-satunya keluarga hunter berdarah murni yang tersisa akan memiliki sebuah kutukan. Tepat disaat dia telah benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini, disaat nyawa anggota keluarga terakhirnya telah melayang maka kutukan itu akan langsung mengenai dirinya. Sejauh pengetahuanku, keluargaku dan keluarga Jeon kabar tersebut belum pasti kebenarannya. Lebih tepatnya belum bisa dicari kebenarannya karena sampai detik ini belum ada yang bernasip sama denganmu Yoongi.”

“Apa, apa kutukan yang-

Yoongi tak dapat menyambung ucapannya sendiri. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering. Jantungnya seolah-olah akan meledak saking berdegup begitu kencang. Dadanya sesak sebab tak dapat bernapas dengan benar. Dan dirinya memaksa untuk membuka mata sebelum disuruh Gikwang.

“Hei tenanglah,”Gikwang menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi yang mulai panik, “kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari mata kananmu jadi-

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya.

Sebelah kiri mendapati kegelapan karena ditutup eyepath dan sebelah kanan melihat sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya sontak bergetar hebat.

Hari Senin permulaan musim gugur itu Yoongi berharap agar mata kanannya tidak bisa melihat saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Kenapa kau tidak menyukai sepupumu itu?”

“Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Jin, aku bukannya tidak menyukai Jungkook okay. Dan dia bukan sepupuku.”

“Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menemuinya setiap kali keluargamu datang berkunjung ke sini?”

“Mereka bukan keluargaku.”

“Oh benar juga. Kau tidak akan tinggal di sini jika masih memiliki keluarga kan ya. Jadi kenapa kau tidak menyukai salah satu dari orang-orang yang rutin mengunjungimu kemari?”

“Berisik Jin.”

“Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena masih ada yang mengunjungimu.”

“Aku mau tidur.”

“Barusan Suster Nara menyuruhmu untuk datang-

“Aku mau tidur okay.”

“Yoongi-

“Berisik. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Dan bilang pada Suster Nara kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan.”

Seokjin menghela napas panjang dan memilih untuk tidak semakin mendesak Yoongi. Dia beranjak dari ranjang dua tingkat untuk melangkah ke pintu kamar. Tepat saat gagang hendak dia raih daun pintu sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu dari luar.

“Yah! Bocah Pucat!”

Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam berkedip-kedip cepat memandangi seorang pria dewasa berpakaian pastur, berambut hitam tebal, berjenggot dan berkumis serta memakai kalung salib perak dengan ukiran yang begitu indah. Kalung itu sungguh menyita perhatian Seokjin sampai-sampai dia tidak begitu memperhatikan perdebatan si pria dewasa dengan teman sekamarnya.

“Sudah aku bilang jangan pernah mengunjungiku lagi!”

“Kenapa kau-

“Aku ngantuk! Aku mau tidur. Pergi sana-

“Gikwang meninggal.”

Teman sekamar Seokjin langsung terdiam selang beberasa saat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari baringan untuk menghadap penuh ke arah pintu kamar, “kau bilang apa Pak Tua,”senyumnya remeh menganggap candaan si Pak Tua benar-benar menggelikan namun tidak lucu disaat bersamaan.

“Aku bilang Lee Gikwang sudah meninggal.”

“Kau ini bicara apa hha.”

“Aku bilang Lee-

“Candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu-

“Apa yang Jeon Namgil katakan memang benar Tuan.”

Yoongi menggerling sebentar ke sudut kiri kamar sebelum kembali menatap Namgil dalam-dalam, “aku mohon katakan kau sedang bercanda.”

“Aku sedang tidak bercanda,”jawab Namgil langsung tanpa keraguan. Ekspresinya keras, “kali ini aku datang ke sini tidak sekadar untuk mengunjungimu tetapi untuk menjemputmu-

“Bullshit!”

“Tuan-

“Bullshit!”

Makhluk bersayap tetap tenang melanjutkan kata, “apa yang dikatakan Jeon Namgil memang benar Tuan dan sebaiknya anda segera-

Yoongi ingin sendiri tapi dia tahu dua sosok di dekatnya itu tidak akan mau meninggalkan kamarnya. Maka dia saja yang pergi, dia saja yang beranjak dari tempat tidur. Yoongi berlari keluar kamar namun tentu saja Namgil berhasil mencegat lengannya,

“kita ke Busan sekarang,”ucap si pria dewasa tegas dibalik kesenduan yang begitu besar, “Gikwang harus dikremasi secepatnya dan kami belum bisa melakukan itu sebelum kau memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Kami yakin Gikwang tidak mau kau melewatkan upacara pemakamannya.”

***** *****

Lee Gikwang adalah satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan keputusan Yoongi untuk menolak tawaran adopsi dari Keluarga Jeon maupun Keluarga Lee, tawaran adopsi dari keluarga manapun. Gikwang bahkan tersenyum maklum seraya berkata, “jika hatimu memang berkata begitu maka memang itulah jalan yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu Yoongi-a.”

Dan Gikwang juga tidak pernah datang mengunjungi Yoongi ke Panti Asuhan Gangchuncheon, tidak seperti Namgil, Jungkook dan juga Junhyung. Seolah paham betul tujuan utama Yoongi memillih untuk tinggal sebagai yatim piatu di sebuah panti asuhan adalah mengubur dalam-dalam identitasnya sebagai Hunter.

Selama dua bulan tinggal bersama Keluarga Lee dan enam bulan tinggal bersama Keluarga Jeon, tidak satukalipun Gikwang membuat Yoongi tidak nyaman. Si sulung Lee selalu berhasil mendekati Yoongi, menyentuh hati yang tengah terluka tanpa menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan yang paling tidak Yoongi suka. Darah Hunter yang mengalir dalam diri Yoongi membuatnya paling pantang untuk dikasihani dan Gikwang sangat paham untuk yang satu itu.

Gikwang juga pernah berkata,

“kau merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook kan, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau sebenarnya memiliki hati yang sangat lembut Yoongi. Jadi tentu saja kau pantas untuk kami dekati, untuk kami sayangi dan bahkan untuk kami anggap sebagai keluarga kami sendiri. Kau hanya belum terbiasa dalam lingkungan seperti ini karena kau berasal dari keluarga hunter berdarah murni, kami maklum Yoongi. Kami benar-benar maklum maka dari itu kami akan memberikanmu waktu untuk beradaptasi. Kami akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun kau siap menerima kehadiran kami dalam hidupmu Yoongi.-a”

“Aku hanya akan menjadi beban-

“Aku mohon Yoongi-a, buang jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu. Tidak ada manusia yang menjadi beban bagi orang-orang yang bersedia untuk menolong mereka. Bagi orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.”

Hati Yoongi sungguh tersentuh saat Gikwang secara tak langsung mengungkapkan rasa sayang namun pikirannya masih saja ingin mengelak,

“aku yakin aku hanya akan membawa sial.”

“Oh, Dear. Kau hanya akan membawa keberkahan-

“Aku tahu kau kewalahan setiap kali memeriksa mata kiriku Hyung. Terlebih lagi setiap kali memeriksa diriku secara keseluruhan.”

Gikwang hanya tersenyum. Dia menggenggam jemari Yoongi untuk menyalurkan emosi yang bernama kasih dan sayang, rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saja. Nah, dia memang akhirnya menangis.

Tanpa kata Gikwang berhasil meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa dia sungguh diterima dan disayangi. Namun walaupun Yoongi tidak lagi merasa sendiri, tidak lagi merasa dia memang pantas untuk sendiri, sang keturunan terakhir Min memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri. Selain ingin keluar dan menjauh dari dunia yang selama ini dia lalui Yoongi merasa yakin bahwa masih ada malapetaka yang menyertainya. Maka hidup sebagai orang biasa adalah keputusan terbaik yang dia percaya dan Gikwang yang senantiasa menyodorkan perhatian kepada Yoongi menerima keputusan itu dengan baik. Berbeda dengan yang lain, yang sampai sekarang masih membujuk Yoongi untuk tinggal bersama mereka saja.

Tapi sampai detik ini Yoongi tetap bertahan dengan keputusannya.

Tiga bulan sudah menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa di sebuah panti asuhan di Kota Seoul, dengan keluarga Jeon yang rutin berkunjung [Jungkook amat menyayangi Yoongi, dan Namgil serta Junhyung memang harus rutin memantau keadaan Yoongi] sang keturunan terakhir Hunter Min sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar kabar duka dari Keluarga Lee.

Terbesit di hati kecilnya sebuah penyesalan karena tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Gikwang. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menerima tawaran adopsi dari Keluarga Lee, dia akan menjadi adik Gikwang dan akan bersama Gikwang hingga ajal menjelang.

‘Tapi bisa saja nyawa Gikwang lebih cepat diambil oleh malaikat kematian jika Yoongi tetap berada di dekatnya,’begitu Yoongi membatin selama perjalanan menuju Busan agar penyesalan tidak semakin menggerogoti.

“Junhyung sudah pergi ke Vatikan,”jawab Namgil ketika Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan sosok Junhyung, “sebenarnya sejak berumur sepuluh tahun pihak Vatikan telah meminta Junhyung untuk menjalani pelatihan di sana tapi Junhyung menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Heh sebenarnya bocah itu hanya tidak mau berpisah dari Gikwang. Satu-satunya alasan Junhyung untuk tetap berada di Korea adalah Gikwang maka jika Gikwang telah tiada untuk apa lagi dia di sini.”

Namgil tersenyum getir sebelum lanjut bicara, “bocah itu bahkan tidak betah berlama-lama di sini walaupun selama satu hari. Begitu Gikwang menghembuskan napas terakhir dia langsung pergi ke bandara dan terbang ke Vatikan.”

“Dia benar-benar langsung pergi?”

“Yup. Dia bahkan tidak mau memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Apalagi hadir pada pemakaman ini.”

“Apa?”Yoongi sungguh bertanya-tanya, bukannya mereka sepasang kekasih. Kenapa bisa Junhyung tidak mau memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk seseorang yang dia cintai begitu besae. Lalu rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Namgil.

“Jika kau mencintai seseorang lebih dari mencintai dirimu sendiri maka suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti Kid.”

**Saat itu Yoongi benar-benar tidak paham, dan sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa suatu saat nanti dia memang akan mengerti bagaimana perihnya kehilangan seseorang yang amat dia cintai sampai-sampai hilang akal dan kendali. Sampai-sampai tak mampu lagi mengontrol diri sendiri karena tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Tidak mau dihadapkan pada keputusan takdir yang menguras emosi dan juga jiwa.**

******* *******

Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar yang terlampau sunyi. Namun tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian isak tangis kembali terdengar memilu hati.

“Ssst, Kookie. Hyungie di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja Kookie.”

Yoongi memeluk tubuh mungil itu kian erat sembari tak berhenti membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Dia paham betul betapa Jungkook merasa kehilangan, betapa si bungsu Jeon itu masih menangisi kepergian Gikwang yang dia sayangi lebih dari saudara kandung sendiri.

“Gigi-hyung,”isak Jungkook untuk jutaan kalinya sejak mendengar Namgil berkata dia tidak akan bisa lagi menemui Gikwang.

“Gikwang-hyung sudah pergi ke surga Kookie,”Yoongi bahkan sebenarnya tidak percaya adanya surga tetapi bagi orang-orang seperti Jungkook surga adalah kata paling halus untuk menyebut kematian, “jadi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi karena di sana Gikwang-hyung hanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan.”

“Aku ingin ikut bersama Gigi-hyung.”

“Kau harus jadi pemuda yang kuat terlebih dahulu.”

“Gigi-hyung…

“Kata Paman kau punya peliharaan baru ya?”

“Un.”

“Siapa namanya?”

“Cooky.”

“Makanan apa yang paling Cooky suka?”

“Hmmm. Coklat.”

“Coklat?”

“Setiap kali aku makan coklat Cooky selalu minta.”

“Apalagi yang dia suka?”

“Hmmmm. Buah Kesemek.”

“Yang tumbuh di belakang rumahmu?”

“Un.”

“Buah itu memang enak sekali.”

“Aku juga suka.”

“Hyung juga suka.”

“Apa Hyung suka aku?”

“Tentu saja aku menyukaimu Kookie.”

“Tapi kau sudah tidak mau lagi bermain denganku.”

Yoongi terdiam dan berusaha keras memikirkan alasan yang membuat Jungkook tidak semakin sedih.

“Katakan saja yang sebenarnya Tuan,”makhluk bersayap yang melayang di sudut kamar Jungkook berkata pelan penuh perhatian, “saya yakin dia akan mengerti dan hubungan kalian tidak akan semakin renggang.”

Untuk jutaan kalinya Yoongi berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan makhluk yang senantiasa mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya. Yoongi masih memaksakan diri bahwa makhluk itu tidak nyata. Bahwa selama beberapa bulan ini Yoongi masih belum bisa keluar dari imajinasi konyol yang membingungkan.

Bahwa Yoongi masih menampik kutukan yang dia dapat sebagai satu-satunya Keluarga Hunter Min yang tersisa.

Hanya Yoongi yang dapat melihat, merasakan dan mendengar makhluk yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai J-hope itu, yang mengaku sebagai Guardian Angel Pengharapan yang diutus Tuhan untuk selalu menyertai Yoongi sejak masih dalam kandungan. Yang selalu ada di dekat Yoongi selama 24 jam, menjaga dan mengawasi serta melindungi jika keadaan sudah benar-benar gawat.

_“Saya mohon jangan takut Tuan. Saya Guardian Angel Pengharapan, J-hope. Setiap manusia memiliki guardian angelnya masing-masing yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Tuhan dan sesama guardian angel saja. Tetapi karena anda telah terkena kutukan maka mulai sekarang anda bisa melihat bahkan berkomunikasi dengan saya. Saya harap anda akan segera terbiasa dengan kehadiran saya karena keputusan Tuhan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.”_

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari J-hope saat pertama kali sosoknya dapat terlihat masih belum bisa Yoongi cerna dengan baik. Jadilah pada detik ini Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti saran J-hope dan memilih untuk membalas ucapan Jungkook sesuai dengan pikiran sendiri.

“Aku bukannya tidak mau lagi bermain denganmu Kookie.”

“Lalu?”

“Aku hanya tidak ingin kau, Paman dan Junhyung-hyung repot-repot datang dari Busan ke Seoul hanya untuk mengunjungiku ke panti asuhan.”

“Aku suka jalan-jalan kok. Aku suka setiap kali Ayah dan Junhyung-hyung membawaku ke luar kota.”

“Hmm. Benarkah?”

“Un.”

“Kalau begitu untuk kunjungan berikutnya aku akan menemanimu bermain-

“Kenapa Hyung tidak tinggal bersama kami saja?”

“Karena rumahku bukan di sini Kookie.”

Yoongi terenyuh saat Jungkook tidak berkata apapun lagi. Bocah itu menangis dalam diam, membasahi baju Yoongi bagian dada. Kantuk kembali menyergap saat tubuh mungilnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa lelah. Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengusap-usap punggung dan kepala Jungkook penuh sayang serta bertekad untuk kunjungan berikutnya dia tidak akan menghindar lagi.

Sebesar apapun tekad Yoongi untuk menjauh dari dunia yang membesarkannya kebahagiaan Jungkook adalah hal yang lebih penting. Maka mulai sekarang Yoongi akan menjadi Hyung yang baik bagi si bungsu Jeon. Dia akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk memancing senyuman Jungkook. 

Lagipula Yoongi mulai merasa ke manapun dia lari kegelapan akan tetap selalu menyertai. Sekeras apapun dia ingin hidup sebagai manusia biasa, segigih bagaimanapun dia ingin menghapus identitas Hunter dalam dirinya Takdir seolah-olah menertawakan perjuangannya. Seolah-olah tidak akan melepas Yoongi dari kehidupannya yang sebenarnya.

Akan selalu menarik Yoongi dan membawanya kembali. Dimulai dari kematian Gikwang kemudian berlanjut dengan penyerangan iblis di panti asuhan. Membuat Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi Hunter, menjadi kuat agar dapat melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how? how? how? how? 
> 
> thank u so much udah mau mampir dan baca karya ganto ya #deepbow gamsahamnida
> 
> hopefully see u next time ^^


End file.
